


second chances

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han remember each other from a different life.





	second chances

“You remember me” he whispered in the dark, both of their faces lighted up by a single candle on the nightstand, making their young faces look even more young and pure.

“Yes”

“And I remember you…”

“Yes” they were sitting facing each other. Only underpants and loose shirts covering their bodies, legs tangled and holding each other’s waists.

“Do you remember when we…”

“Yes, Luhan, I remember every time”

“How old were we back then?” the doe eyed boy flushed a pretty shade of pink that the shorter boy missed in the darkness.

“The first time? Twenty five, or something… I mean, at least you looked twenty five”

“You looked twenty five too…” a silence. “Do you think we should wait? Until we are that age?”

“No. That’s more than ten years”

“Okay, maybe we could… wait until we are eighteen?”

“We could, but that still four years away, five for me… We found each other so early this time, don’t you think we should take advantage of that?”

“I- yes, yes… I think we should” they kissed for a long while, tender and slow. Because this time, they did have all the time in world. “Min… wait” Luhan broke the kiss. “I don’t… I don’t know how to- this time… I used to be so good, I think? But now I feel… so new, so… inexperienced”

“Don’t worry, Han. I remember enough for the both of us”

Minseok’s hands grabbed the nape of his best friend- boyfriend?- and pulled him down, so he could lay on his back and Luhan could be on top. They made out, tasting each other necks, shoulders, collar bones. This was the farthest they had get, in this lifetime. They both remembered pieces of a previous time, in another place, different names and circumstances. But they both remembered how much in love they had been. And how life had pulled them apart.

The thing about remembering a time you were older, is that it doesn’t make you more mature or experienced in the present. It’s like watching a movie. A movie of yourself, and the love of your life. It teaches you some things, but not this.

Things soon start to get heated, a prominent tent forming in both of the boys’ underwear. It was true. They are really young. Too young. But what can you do? What should they wait for? When they both know they are made for each other, they were intended to find each other. Remember each other. There was nothing worth waiting.

This time, Minseok was a little less than a year younger than Luhan. And again, he was the shorter one. The cute one. When Luhan took of Minseok’s shirt, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of insecurities hit him reddening his neck and ears, all due to the innocence and youth of this life. Luhan felt this, and quickly showered him with kisses that made the younger forget everything that bothered him.

Minseok locked his eyes with Luhan. Both boys flushed, messy hair, and an orange aura lightening them thanks to the candle. Minseok slowly but surely moved his right hand to find Luhan’s dick. He stroked him under his underwear, Luhan shutting his eyes at the touch, breathing heavily.

Minseok had a better memory than Luhan. He remembered the details, the conversations. The sensations. Only a few months ago, the dreams of situations like this began. He learnt on his own, thanks to the memory of Luhan pounding on him, an older Luhan, handsome and strong Luhan, thrusting in and out with so much confidence and love- he learnt what arousal was. How his parts worked and the things he had to do to relieve himself.

Now, with his hand stroking Luhan’s member, he could feel the boy hadn’t fully developed, yet. He still, however, was way bigger compared to his own dick. Minseok was kind of relieved, honestly, given the fact he was only thirteen and if Luhan was the size of his memories, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

“Wait, Min” Luhan lifted himself up, taking off his underwear and throwing it on the floor. He was now fully naked. He then placed both hands at Minseok’s hips and before sliding down his boyfriend’s only remaining garment, he whispered. “Can I?”

Minseok smiled at his tenderness and shyly nodded. Luhan watched as Minseok’s small and hard cock hit his belly, finally free. Luhan felt his mouth watering. Minseok’s penis couldn’t be more fitting for his petite figure. Without thinking it twice, he arched his back and took him fully on the mouth. Minseok whimpered loudly, and raised a hand to cover his mouth as the other one stroked Luhan’s hair. Luhan looked up, looking for some signal that he was doing a good job. Minseok’s contorted face with pleasure was encouragement enough.

Minseok came without warning, understable given it was his first time in this body receiving a blow job. White strings of cum fell from Luhan’s chin down his neck, the taste too strong for him to swallow. When Minseok recovered, he smiled at the image of Luhan looking at him like a lost boy, probably thinking it was already over.

“Come here” he sat up and reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out some tissues to whip Luhan’s face. They kissed again. Minseok tasting himself on Luhan’s tongue, finding it strangely erotic. “You need to prep me now”

“Oh… okay, ummm… how? I don’t…”

“Don’t worry” he laughed. “I’ll guide you”

Minseok himself wasn’t completely sure if he knew what he was doing, but with a few research on the internet and some nice sensations from his memories of past times, he knew he was going to like it.

“I’m going to get on fours, it’s easier that way”

Luhan only nodded, too stunned by the small boy’s confidence and beauty. He swallowed heavily when Minseok was fully on display for him. He had a quick deja vú about a time like this, Minseok on all fours, hard muscle and ass wiggling just for him. He saw himself leaning down, opening Minseok up with his tongue, the boy -man, in his memories- screaming in pleasure.

“Han?” the small boy asked when he waited for Luhan to touch him but nothing came. He felt him moving, changing his position. Then, instead of the fingers he was waiting for, a warm wetness settled on his most private and sensitive spot. He couldn’t contain the surprised moan, getting louder and sinful everytime Luhan would go deeper inside. “Han… oh god, what… Ah…”

After a few minutes and some help from Luhan’s fingers, Minseok felt himself ready. His cock fully hard once again. “Hannie… I’m ready”

“I want to see you, Seok” Luhan sounded just as breathless. Minseok turned around laying on his back, keeping his legs wide for Luhan to settle in between. They didn’t break eye contact as Luhan entered him, but soon it became too much, Luhan hiding his face on Minseok’s neck.

Luhan tried to calm himself, breathing deeply as he waited for Minseok’s permission to move. When he heard a breathy you can move now, Hannie, he started thrusting slowly. They both intuitively found each other’s hands, locking their fingers together. Minseok brushed Luhan’s sweaty locks out of his forehead. So much love radiated from their eyes, but too soon Luhan felt himself getting closer and closer, the sensations too much.

“Min… I’m gonna…”

“Me too… touch me, Han”

Luhan did, stroking him fast, as his thrusts became erratic.

They came together, Minseok for the second time that night, less cum to mark his own chest. Both boys smiled at each other, as Luhan pulled out, as Minseok cleaned himself, as they laid next to each other and held tight. They smiled as their minds filled with images of another time, many other times when they did the same, mature eyes smiling at each other, and they quietly thanked the heavens or whoever was behind the miracle of a second chance.

  
  



End file.
